Respect the Name of Malfoy
by ThisMeatIsDefinitelyNotHuman
Summary: Draco's rebellious brother has to decide between family and morality as the tensions in the world rise
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

'Hurry up Scorpius!' mother shrieked, 'or we shall be late.'

'Coming,' I grumbled.

'Why can't you be more like your brother? He is always ready and on time! And you are so slovenly, you must improve so that you can uphold the respect commanded by the name Malfoy.' my father hollered up the stairs.

I hate both of them. 'The name of Malfoy can get screwed' I muttered.

'What was that?'

'Nothing' I bellowed down the stairs, hauling my Hogwarts trunk onto the landing before shoving it over the banisters so that it landed in front of my parents with a loud thud. I slouched down after it to stand before my fuming parents.

'Scorpius Abraxas Malfoy. How dare you act in such a way,' Lucius hissed at me, whilst Draco smirked on from the pillar that he was leaning against.

Okay, so maybe now is a good time to explain, whilst my parents are busy ranting about my less than satisfactory behaviour.

My name is Scorpius Abraxas Malfoy, after my grandfather. I am the identical twin brother of the considerably less handsome Draco Lucius Malfoy, and son of Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy. I am about to start my fifth year of Hogwarts and I cannot wait to get away from my family. Unfortunately I am in Slytherin, meaning that I can't really escape Draco and his group of mini Death Eaters. Because of this I put on my best Slytherin show and they accept me, if only because I am Draco's twin.

The sudden silence made me realise that my parents had stopped yelling and their expectant faces showed that they wanted an answer. Having not been listening I made a face and guessed,

'Okay, I promise to hate mudbloods more viciously from now on?'

Father's face darkened and he closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to look at me.

'Are you ready to go?' he breathed.

'Yes' I replied sullenly, grabbing my owl in his cage.

Without replying father grabbed my arm and apparated us to Kings Cross station. I ran through the wall and got on the train before they could say another word. I collapsed into carriage breathing heavily. I was about to turn around and sit down when I saw to my horror that the carriage wasn't empty like I had previously thought. I froze when I saw the Golden Trio, Loony Lovegood and Longbottom looking back at me, equally shocked. My stomach flipped for some unknown reason but then I managed to assume the haughty expression so often associated with my House and family and stormed out of the carriage. Hopefully they hadn't noticed how anxious I had been to lose my family.

I crept down the corridor jumping slightly when I heard the shout of, 'Oi Scorpius'.

I cursed under my breath but smiled politely at Draco who was beckoning me into his carriage. I sat down getting squished between Nott and Goyle. 'Morning fellas' I said cheerfully, beaming around the carriage but receiving only stony glares in reply. Geez, could Slytherins not smile? No, obviously not.

I sat in silence for the first half of the journey, trying to ignore the sickening sounds of Parkinson purring over Draco. I knew that he didn't even like her because he admitted it to me once when we had been closer. He only tolerates it for the attention and because it makes people jealous, although who would be jealous of a fugly pig like Parkinson? After a few puke worthy hours I managed to escape with the excuse of wanting to change into my robes. I practically fled down the corridor bumping into none other than Longbottom.

I immediately realised that he was covered in stinking green goo and he looked thoroughly down cast.

'Trying out a new perfume Longbottom?' I jeered. 'Well I congratulate you, it greatly improves your appearance.'

He put his middle finger up at me and uttered a word that would have made my father wash my mouth out with soup if I had said it. I lie not, he has done that on several occasions in the last year or so, much to Draco's amusement. However I could tell that Longbottom's heart wasn't in it and I sighed as I proceeded down the corridor. I couldn't even get into a proper fight to relieve my boredom and frustration.

I found an empty carriage and quickly changed my robes. Then deciding that Draco could survive without me, I lay down on one of the seats and fell asleep.

I awoke just as the train jolted to a stop. I looked for my owl, which I had called Incredibly Dangerous Man Eater (Incredibly for short) before realising that I had left him, along with my trunk, in the other carriage. I gave it a few minutes before I went looking, I didn't really want to face the baby deatheaters (as I called them) having just woken up, I needed my wits about me when dealing with Draco's crew.

After a few minutes I found incredibly and my trunk. Thankfully the Baby D.E.s weren't there but as I walked into the carriage I tripped over something invisible and went flying, smacking my head against the window. I groaned and felt the lump which would start to bruise any second now. Joy.

I walked over to where I had tripped and knelt down cautiously. Then I stretched out my arms, thankful no one was watching me; I must have looked like a right idiot. I yelped as my hands suddenly touched something soft and silky. I quickly withdrew my hands and whatever I had been touching came away with them, revealing none other than Harry Freakin' Potter. Said boy appeared to be trapped by Petrificus Totalus and covered in blood. I had no doubt that it was Draco's doing. And from the look in his eyes, Harry thought I was Draco come back to hurt him more.

'Scorpius, not Draco!' I said desperately, pointing at myself, like that was going to help. Harry rolled his eyes, but the hate in them lessened so I took that positively.

I performed the counter curse and Harry slowly stood up, watching me strangely. To be honest I would be watching me strangely too, I was a Malfoy for heaven's sake. Thinking about it, why was I helping Harry when I could have just left him frozen and blood-covered on the floor of the train? Well, apart from that being disgustingly morally wrong, helping the Chosen One seemed like the perfect act of rebellion against my parents' pureblood values, and I was okay with that. I gave Harry a fleeting smile and then said, 'shut your mouth or you'll catch flies,' when he continued to gape at me.

Poor Potter had clearly never heard a Malfoy joke before so this comment only served to make his jaw drop even further. I smirked, a much more Malfoy-like expression that Potter would be more comfortable with, grabbed my trunk and Incredibly Dangerous Man Eater, and left the carriage gracefully, Potter following somewhat less so. When we got to the carriages there was only one left so we grudgingly shared one up to the castle.

When we finally joined up with the back of the group of students, we spotted Loony Lovegood. She turned around to face Harry and I'm not really sure what she said but then I heard a crack and a yelp from the Golden Boy. I looked back smirking to see that his nose was no longer broken. He was still covered in blood but I didn't find it necessary to point that out. Instead I headed into the Great Hall with the rest of the school to begin the feast. I didn't need Draco thinking that I had done anything to help Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I sat down at the Slytherin table, trying not to catch anyone's eyes. I barely concentrated on the sorting and didn't hear a word of Dumbledore's welcome. Only when the food appeared did I start to take any notice of what was going on around me. I ate quickly, shoving food into my mouth.

'Oi Scorp, what's wrong with you?' Draco frowned at me.

I scowled. For some strange reason, which was probably entirely related to what had just happened on the train, I was feeling slightly resentful towards my brother.

'Nothing,' I muttered, sighing as the food disappeared.

Dumbledore stood up again and began talking. I desperately tried to pay attention, I mean yeah I'm a Slytherin and we're meant to ignore people but this was Dumbledore man. Halfway through his speech though something unprecedented happened. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Chief Mugwump of the Wizengamot, Order of Merlin First Class, Ten pin bowling fan, was interrupted. I stared at the offender, my mouth gaping.

The women who had begun to talk looked like a squat toad with bulging eyes and a stupid pink bow in her mousy hair. I mimed retching and expected Draco to smirk and join in. Therefore I was surprised when he gave me a condescending look and appeared to drink in everything Toad Woman was saying. Yes that is what I will call her from now on: Toad Woman.

I tried to listen to what she was saying but it was so dull and despite my nap on the train, the boredom combined with the soporific effects of the feast were making me extremely drowsy. I yawned and slowly my eyes flickered shut.

I awoke to find the entire school gazing at me. Some, like Draco, in disapproval, some in shock and some were clearly trying to hide laughter, snorting into their hands. A few specific Gryffindors were laughing openly. Red haired gits. Dumbledore was looking at me with an amused twinkle in his eyes and I went bright red. What on earth had I done in my sleep?

Dumbledore stood up smiling. Toad Woman sat down glaring at me.

'Well that was certainly an inspirational speech,' Dumbledore said softly. 'However now it is time for you all to go to bed and prepare yourself for a day of learning.' At this point he smiled benignly and looked at me. 'It appears some of us may need the rest more than others to avoid doing things we may regret later.' With this he gave another twinkling smile and a wink and gestured us all to leave.

I glanced at the staff table and looked at all the teachers. Mcgonagall was watching me with distaste, nothing new there then, Snape was smirking openly at me, Hagrid looked confused, Sprout looked like she was hiding a chuckle and Flitwick looked torn between merriment and disapproval. However it was only when I saw Dumbledore's gentle smile, revealing that I was not truly in trouble, did I give a sigh of relief. On my way out of the hall I caught a glimpse of Toad Woman. Loathing would not even cover the look she was giving me. If looks could kill I would be no more than a pool of sizzling gloop on the floor.

By the time I reached my dorm, it transpired that while I was asleep I had said some rather unsavoury things. These, um, utterances were rather along the lines of, 'Toad Woman! Squash her with a fly swat! She will teach us DADA and then we will eat her, haha'. They had been rather loud.

Oh well, I thought sullenly, my reputation may have been ruined before lessons had even started but my expectations have been set low. Things can only get better... Yeah. Right. Toad Woman was out to get me. Everyone seems to have classed her as an unknown quantity in terms of discipline but I know better, she is going to EAT US ALL...

I am now going to sleep. Before I do that I am putting a silencing charm on my bed. Goodnight.


End file.
